


One-Shots & More~

by CoolStar69



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender, more to come - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: I have a second part planned I just don't know if or when I'll write it heck I'm not even sure if I'm pleased with part one.





	1. You Again: Vampire Gaara x Reader

"No please no!" I heard someone scream out before a sound of flesh being torn followed after shortly, I would most likely be too late to be of any help but I figure if I at least see who is did I could have some justice done for them. 

 

So instead of running in the opposite direction from the horrifying sounds I just heard like a normal person, I went toward it, as quietly as I possibly could as not to be noticed and end up meeting the same fate. I kept close to the wall slowly inching my way to peak around the corner.

 

And what I saw was a tall redhead with very pale skin d-drinking the blood from the guy that was screaming earlier, what's with this guy? Is he one of those people that believe they are 'vampires'? I don't know but what he is doing is just messed up. 

 

He drops the body and there's a big chunk of the man's neck missing and there was a woman a few feet on the ground with similar wounds as the male... so he wasn't this creeps only victim, this poor unfortunate (soul) woman was too. As the body hit the ground I heard the red-haired male tsk. 

 

"It's not enough.....I need more" When those words left his lips I felt scared so unbelievably frightened that if I am noticed I will be next since apparently his thirst as still not been quenched. 

 

I was thinking about leaving while I still can and before I'm noticed and just when I was putting those thoughts into action my phone started ringing, realizing that my hiding place was blown I quickly took off as fast as I could. 

 

I was pretty confident that I would make some damn good distance since I was one of the top track stars on my high school team but I made the unfortunate mistake of not watching where I was going, I was looking back trying to see how fast he would catch up to me. 

 

I fall back onto my butt again without looking I begged whoever I bumped into asking for them to help me but when I looked up I saw that it was the man in the alley.

 

My eyes widened as I saw him, his eyes widened for a quick sec before glaring down at me with immense hate, no, nonononononono how? HOW DID HE CATCH UP TO ME!? No he has to be a twin right? 

 

" _You_ " He roughly grabbed me by my shirt pulling me up to his level with his voice dripping with venom with each word he says and none of it made a lick of sense. " _How are you still alive? You should be dead! IT'S BEEN CENTURIES!_ " 

 

"Let me go! SOMEBODY! PLEASE SAVE ME!" I screamed begging for somebody to save me to which he took some serious pleasure in.

 

"My have you changed, you've never begged to be saved before even when I drained the very life from you"..... just what is he talking about? A very sinister smirk grew onto his face. "This is actually not so bad... you being alive still, it just means I get to kill you all over again and as a bonus, I get to hear what I longed to from the first time I took your life" 

 

He opened his mouth and I saw a pair of very sharp looking fangs and I started to consider something I hadn't before... that this guy just might be a real-life vampire...  

 

When that thought sunk in I started to freak out even more and becoming sick to the stomach with fear, that this was it no one came and no one will my life was going to be taken and it was going to be by a vampire's hands or well mouth. 

 

I closed my eyes to brace for the pain but instead he hissed out in pain rather than it being me like one would expect as a matter of fact I felt no pain whatsoever and when I heard a strange voice from another male I pieced together why someone had come to my recuse.

 

A blond spiky haired male with blue eyes and weird markings on his cheeks had stood a couple of feet away holding some odd looking throwing stars, his smile was goofy looking and he was positioned like he was ready for a fight as he stared down at the red-haired male that was glaring at him.

 

"No worries lady I will save you!" At his words, I felt almost all of my fear fade but I was still concern about what if he fails I mean this dude was a VAMPIRE! He had to be much stronger and faster than this guy who I assume to be a normal human male. 

 

"You hunters always ruin everything!" He hissed dropping me to the ground but not before making it known that he would be back for me shortly as he walked over to the blond. 

 

The two fought as I sat on the ground watching as each one threw an attack landing some serious blows and it was starting to look bad the redhead was just too much for him like I had thought he would be.

 

"IT'S OVER!" The redhead screamed as he raised his sharp claw-like hands as if he were about to slice his throat open, I wanted to help and save him as he had done for me but I just sat there with the thought in my head, 'what could I even do to make a difference?' 

 

Thankfully I didn't have to be the hero someone unseen shot something and it hit the red-head right in his neck causing him to drop blondie, holding his neck while glaring at the direction that whatever he was shot with came from.

 

"Honestly you're such an idiot" The blond's eyes widen with joy that his friend showed up in time to help. 

 

"Sakura!" He shouted happily at the pink haired girl walked out from her hiding place along with an even paler male than the ginger only his hair was black.... he was smiling like blondie only wheres the blonds was goofy and uplifting, his was well....disturbing like he was trying to make it appear natural but was failing horribly.

 

The vampire looked at the two new people and growled before cutting to look at me like he was debating if he had time to kill me before fleeing I'm guessing the answer was no because he quickly jumped high into the night sky vanishing. 

 

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked to the blond, I don't know when he walked over to me but he was now standing a few inches away from me as he awaited my answer. 

 

"Yes. I-I'm fine" He helped me stand while the pink haired chick came over to examine me as she hummed. 

 

"No bites" She stood straighter and then looked me and the eyes for her question. "Did he make you drink his blood?" I shook my head as she sighed with relief. 

 

"Do you know him? On my way here just before saving you, it sounded like he knew you?" I shook my head, explaining that I had never seen him before until tonight.

 

"That's odd he sure acted like he had seen you before..." As I was about to say more the pale dude from before came over telling them about the two in the alley. 

 

They appeared to be saddened that they couldn't save them in time. "Th-that's a shame..." The pair's eyes were downcasted like they were ashamed to have to gotten here sooner.

 

"Okay Sai and I will take care of the bodies while you escort her home" She pointed to me while blondie appeared confused as was I, why would I need an escort? Not that I don't want one after what just happened but why would she feel the need to give me one?

 

"What? Why?" The blond asked what I was wondering as well. 

 

"I saw how he looked at her before leaving he was pretty dead set on wanting to kill her I don't think it would be safe for her to go home alone" He seemed to have understood now that she explained it and offered a thumbs up as he smiled.

 

"Oh okay leave it to me then" He turned to face me still with that goofy smile as he told me to lead the way, now normally I wouldn't go show some stranger the way to my home but since he just saved my life and there's a vampire out to get me I think now's a perfect time for an exception. 

 

We talked for a bit on the way there almost like old friends which is weird on how happy we were chatting as if neither of us was almost killed by a vampire though since he's a hunter I'm assuming he's used to it but for me to be so calm after that is certainly something to question.

 

But he just had something about him that seemed to make everything better like an air to him that could sooth anyone, by the time we arrived at my place we bid our farewells and I quickly went inside as my fear returned now that he was no longer around and a thought occured to me just as he left my sights...

 

What if that vampire returns?....


	2. Slowly Growing Closer  (Yandere Sora x Tsundere Reader )

**This was requested by** [mizalina](https://www.quotev.com/mizalina) **a loooooong ass time ago and I'm just now getting to it...this is why I don’t do request.** **  
_________  
**  
  
"Hey, ______ wanna hang out later?" I asked my crush who looked up from her phone with a disgusted look as she responded.  
  
  
  
"Why would I want to hang out with you? Gosh, you're so dumb" She quickly turned on her heels rushing off at a fast pace with her head down over to Seifer and his gang, even after her rejection I still kept the smile on my face as she faded from view.  
  
  
  
"Maybe next time," I said out loud to myself as I happily thought of ways to get her to say yes while I walked towards class. The next day Seifer was sick so he couldn't attend any of his classes, his friends Rai & Fu seemed concern as did _____ they talked about how they would visit him after school.  
  
  
  
'Hmm I won't be able to hang out with _____ today if she already has plans' I thought disappointingly but I brighten up at the mention of a school field trip coming up, Riku had noticed and when I talked that I was excited about the chance of having to pair up with _____  
  
  
  
"Unless she picks Rai & Fu, those two are the more likely candidates" I frowned at him being right, I didn’t bother to think of the possibility that she might not pick me sad to say my mood decreased at the thought.  
  
  
  
"It appears Rai and Fu are sick, they must have had something bad at one of our rest stops," Our teacher said as he explained that he would now be watching over them while the rest of us had fun on the trip.  
  
  
  
I immediately went over to ______ and asked her if she would like to pair up? She had an annoyed look as she sighed."Since I can't think of anyone else to pair up with, fine but don't go thinking this means anything" She raised her head as I smiled at how I finally get to spend some time with her but....it wasn’t how I expected...she was on her phone most of the time and barely talked to me.  
  
  
  
The trip had come to an end and it was time for us to head home, Riku and Kairi asked how'd it go so I explained that we barely talked she was on her phone most of the time.  
  
  
  
Riku pats me on the back as Kairi wished me better luck next time I get the chance to hang out with her. I was on my way to the mall when I spotted her there I saw how she was sitting alone looking sad, I wondered what could have happened to make her feel down so I went over to find out.  
  
  
  
"It's none of your business" She replied back with a glare before cooling down as she stared at her shoes. "If you must know...my Dad passed away earlier today...the Doctor said he did all he could but it just wasn't enough," I thought she might have needed a hug so I gave her one she had gotten stiff and questioned what I was doing so I explained.  
  
  
  
"Y-You're such an idiot.. a stupid hug i-isn't going t-to make anything better" Even though she said that she still pulled me closer as her grip tighten, we spent most of our time in silence getting strange looks from those that walked by us as she cried, I didn’t care though if anything I wanted more people to look at us.  
  
  
  
Sadly though eventually she pulled away. "I...I better go home I only came here to sit by this fountain one last time" I frowned wondering why would this be the last? "This fountain was my Dad and I's favorite spot I don't want to come here now that he's gone," She said as she looked at the fountain with a mixture of emotions.  
  
We walked out of the mall together because I wanted to accompany her to her bike but unfortunately for her someone slashed her tires when she saw this she cursed. "Damn it and I forgot to bring the spares"  
  
  
  
"I could give you a ride if you want?" She shook her head declining my offer.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'll just call Seifer or something" She went looking for her phone but couldn't find it anywhere in her bag. "Where the heck is my phone?" She looked around to see if it fell anywhere but still couldn't find it.  
  
  
  
She bit her lip as a blush spread across her face before looking off to her left probably trying to hide that she was."Could...could I maybe still get that ride?" My eyes lit up as I happily replied.   
  
  
  
"Sure!" She frowned again as she whipped her head back in my direction.  
  
  
  
"What are you getting so excited for? It's just a stupid lift...no big deal" She argued not understanding why I was so happy to take her home but I had some many reasons to be, one was that I get to spend more time with her the other was that she would have to hold onto me what’s not to be excited about there? My crush...arms...around me..that sounds like heaven.  
  
  
  
When we got on my bike she made sure that I knew that her arms were only around me for safety and nothing else, that was fine by me I wouldn’t have offered if this wasn't going to be safe.   
  
  
  
"T-thanks for the ride home...and for comforting me...it means a lot" I smiled as she blushed looking off to the side fiddling with her hands. "What's wrong why are you smiling?"  
  
  
  
"This is the first time you've talked to me without some insult thrown" I didn't count when we talked about her father's passing since that was an exception you wouldn’t really expect someone to insult when talking about the passing of a loved one.  
  
  
  
"That's why you're so happy? God, you're weird...I'M GOING INSIDE NOW!" She ran off blushing as I watched until she was inside before riding off and heading home but as I was I pulled out my phone to call someone for some information on something.  
  
  
  
It took longer than I thought but I got the info I wanted and in the time as I waited I think I grew a little closer to ______ whenever Seifer and the others run late she sits with me during class and when she got a new phone she gave me her number ^////^ I was so far into la-la land that I didn't notice Kairi hugging a crying Selphie until I accidentally bumped into them.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry...why is Selphie crying?" I asked with concern as Kairi explained that her dad had committed suicide after failing to save a patients life.  
  
  
  
"I did notice that it had upset him I just...I just didn’t know it was this much" Selphie had fallen to her knees at this point, both Kairi and I sat by her side trying to help her.  
  
  
  
"It's not you're fault people can be surprisingly good at hiding things they don't want you to know about them" I explained, trying to reason that anyone could have missed any signs of suicidal thoughts.  
  
  
  
"I'm not just anyone though... I'm his daughter how could I have not seen how much it affected him?" Kairi had hugged Selphie tighter and skipped class no body-mind since they knew of Selphie father passing so it was overlooked.  
  
  
  
By the time lunched rolled around Seifer and his friends had club stuff to do, they were trying to find out who was responsible for some prank that was pulled so that means _____ and I could have lunch together.  
  
  
  
"Do you know where Selphie lives?" ______ asked out of the blue, I looked up from my lunch curious as to why she asked that? "I heard about her dad passing... I figured that maybe...since I lost mines not that long ago maybe...maybe we could grieve together or something I don't know" She looked away again so I couldn't see her face.  
  
  
  
"I read somewhere that being with someone who understands your pain can help...so maybe I could be that?" I smiled at how kind she was being as I nodded.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know where, I can take you there after school, we can help her together!" She finally looked back with a gentle smile and nodded and at this moment I wished a carrying around a camera like that upperclassmen so I could have taken a picture of the first time I've seen her smile like this but I guess it doesn't matter since when it comes to _____ I can remember everything.  
  
  
  
After school, I did as I said and took her to Selphie we spent some time there before Selphie asked to be alone though her Mother said Selphie appreciated our visit, once we left I took ______ home then went home myself.  
  
  
  
In my room I looked at the board I had and smiled so far everything was working out bit by bit she's starting to open up to me until eventually, it will reach the right time till I can ask her out I just need to take care of a few side problems before doing so then everything will be perfect.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Bonus~  
  


"Mommy there's a phone in the fountain" a little girl pointed directing her Mother's attention to the pink phone at the bottom of the fountain as her Mother hum'd.

 

"Someone must have dropped it by mistake," She said before shrugging. "Nothing for us to worry ourselves about someone will come and take it out soon, let's go sweetie" The took her daughter's hand into her's and started walking away from the fountain to finish their shopping. 

  
  
  
__________  
 **  
I'm not exactly sure about this I don't really think she's Tsundere enough nor do I think I did well portraying Sora as a Yandere I might make another one some time in the future or might just completely rework this instead idk...**

 


	3. The Day It All Went To Hell (VoltronAOT AU)

**Just so there's no confusion I'll only be using Voltron characters for this little four(?)shot series that I got the idea for this by the seeing a voltron AOT fanart and had gotten an urge to write this.**

**P.S I'm going to try to make this as different as I can while still keeping a few things here and there, you'll find out what I'm keeping and what I'm not as we go since I don't want to list them, it's more fun when you discover it rather than being told it but I am placing this here so there won't be any confusion. Enjoy your read.**

__

The walls they form all around us to protect us, keep us safe from the Titans that wished to do us harm not much is known about the Titans only that they seem to only eat humans and the only sure way we know to kill them is to slice the back of their necks. But other things still remain a mystery to us like where do they come from? How do they reproduce? And so on, my Brother thinks that there must be a stork Titan flying around delivering Titan babies, his logic was if there’s a stork delivering human babies there must be one for Titans.

 

He’s strange like that but I wouldn’t change a thing about him, I thought as I watched him play with the little brother of my friend Romelle with some sticks they found pretending they were swords that they would use to kill Titans.  If you hadn’t figured it out that’s what he wanted to do when he was older, to be like those famous scouts he’d always talk about.

 

The two most famous ones were Zarkon & Alfor since they were the most talked about though he said his favorite was Gyrgan, I didn’t have one, I appreciated all of them but I just didn’t really like thinking about those things and the best way to do that was to not think of the any of the people that fought them since it pretty much goes hand and hand.I don’t know that’s what Bandor to do as well since he never told and I never thought to ask, I know what Romelle wanted to do, she was looking forward to being a teacher where’s I… uh had no idea actually. Writer maybe? I heard I that I have good handwriting maybe that could transfer over to being a good writer? I don’t know… I still have time to figure it all out.  

 

“It’s getting kind of late” I took my eyes off of the boys turning my attention to Romelle as she was looking to the sky that was now noticeably darker than earlier. “You’re right…” I hummed before getting off the log calling out to my brother, “it’s time to go Wally” The freckled face boy pouted as he walked over reluctantly, whining on his way over that he didn’t get to finish off the last one.

 

“We’ll get him next time” Bandor reassured causing a grin that showed his missing tooth to appear on my brother’s face. “Yeah you’re right, he won’t get away that easy” Wally gave a thumbs up while I crooked my brow and asked a question that was slightly bothering me.

 

“How would you know it’s him?...don’t they kind of look alike?” Sure there were different types but from some detailed drawings, I saw by those that have fought them they all mostly looked alike. “Only to a regular civilian like you two but to us scouts our eyes have specially trained to pick up all sorts of things that would usually go unnoticed by the common folk” He pointed his thumb to himself &  Bandor both wearing proud smirks on their faces as if what they say were true and not just something they made up.

 

Okay I can see now where this is going to go I’ll bring up legit questions waiting for logical answers only to receive made up facts that he would think up out of the blue (at least I assumed they were made up on the spot, hard to tell just how much time he feeds into his imagination).“Uh-huh, sure, let’s get a move on before we get a long lecture from Mom and Dad about being out so late” Romelle nodded as to back me up. “Alllright… C’ya Bandor”  Wally waved before running off over to my side, Bandor returned it while pretty much doing the same except it’s by his sister side rather than mine. I also said my farewells to my friend as we went our separate ways on home.

 

During our walk Wally was telling me the kind of Titans he and Bandor were ‘slayings and how they were doing it with a bunch of made up moves I’m sure they wouldn’t actually be able to do in real life but I humored him by acting amazed (for now at least, I noticed Romelle would do it for her brother so I decided to do it to for the day).

 

“So we finally came up with a move that impressed you huh?” Wally bought up taking noticed that this was a first where I didn’t say how silly their moves sounded.

 

“Well, there’s a first for everything kiddo”  He puffed his chest out again with another proud smirk. “Oh, boy Bandor gonna want to hear about this” And this is why I don’t like humoring him, it gets to his head real quick (well I think this is actually a first but I have compliment him in the past and got the same results). “Uh-oh,” He stopped in his tracks causing him to be a few steps behind until I slowed to a stop myself staring at him with Confusion.

 

“What?” He showed me a fake wooden knife that was decently made as I started wondering where he got it from? Lord knows he can’t craft anything decent enough to save his life. “I forgot to return this to Bandor, when we were playing I pretend that I lost my blades while a Titan had me and this is what he tossed me” I now recalled seeing Bandor toss Wally something but didn’t really care assuming that it was just another stick or something.

 

 

“Why’d he toss you a knife instead of just using his gear to come to rescue you?” Wouldn’t that be better than using a tiny knife that probably wouldn’t have done any real damage?

 

“He couldn’t have he was out of gas and there was no way he would get to me in time I had to save myself” Right, of course, I rolled my eyes causing him to frown when he caught me in the act. “Besides it adds more tensions and risk at the situation if all I have to work with is a knife to fight for my life against a Titan” Yup makes sense to me.

 

“Okay well you can return it later, there’s really no rush” I reasoned as I looked to the darkening sky when my gaze turned back to him his arms were crossed and he was frowning. "But I want to return it to him now, please sis? You don't have to come with, you can just wait here and I'll go it would be faster that way” He pleaded with his puppy eyes, I really wanted to say no but eventually cave which made those forest green eyes light up brighter than the stars.

 

"Awesome, I'll be right back I promise" He shouted as he took off into the direction of Romelle and Bandor's home, I looked for a place to sit as I sighed at the thought of the long lecture we were definitely going to receive.

 

Not much had passed about five minutes or so when the ground started shaking, I along with everyone else around ourselves to see where it was coming from and what we saw was worse than what we thought.

 

A Titan much bigger than the walls was peaking over at us looking over at everyone inside as its brown orbs lingered too little long on a certain area and I'm not sure if I am seeing this right but when it did I...I thought saw some kind of emotion in its eyes... I think saw guilt.

 

I really don’t know but that guilt(if that's even what it was) wasn’t enough to stop it because a few seconds later big pieces of the walls went flying everywhere, crushing those it landed on. I was knocked down by the force was almost out cold with how I hit my head if it weren't for some random stranger that spotted me and got me back up on my feet.

 

He tried to help me get to safety apparently Titans were coming in...the Titans...were.. coming...in! "WALLY!" I shouted as I realized that my brother wasn’t with me I tugged and pulled until my hand was freed from the man that was trying to take me to safety but I didn’t want to go not without my brother, my friends… my family!

 

I quickly ran as fast as I could desperately trying to find my brother, he was my top priority after that since I would already be so close to Romelle I’ll go to them before finally getting Mom and Dad, and heading to the boats. Would we make it in time? I don’t know all that I do know and care about is that I’m not doing it without my family.

 

"Hey, where are you going the boats that way, HEY KID!" I heard someone shout but I didn't listen to them I just kept running until I came to a stop when I saw a boulder blocking my path as I cursed, I was so close Romelle's home is just passed this boulder.

 

I looked over the boulder hoping to find some way to get by when I saw my worse fears come to life under the boulder was my brother Wally his forest green eyes that were once filled to the brim with life were now dull...

 

 

"N-no...no, noooo!" I repeated before screaming out falling to my knees as everything faded till I could everything around me just drifted away until all I could see was my brother's lifeless corpse, there were flashes in my mind of how he was when he was alive. Smiling, cheerful, a total goofball, always skipping out on his chores, never stopping about how he and Bandor were going to free us all of the Titans one day but now... none of that even matters cause none of it will ever come true...

 

 

My brother started to look like he was becoming smaller and further away from view until I couldn't see him anymore... now that I think about it the reason he was becoming smaller was because someone was pulling me away from him, my gaze dully looked at my hand since that's where I felt someone pulling me and then slowly followed up from the hand to their arm past their shoulders till I reached the back of their head...

 

 

It was that boy that always gets in trouble at school, what was his name again? You would think with the number of times I would hear our teacher shout it in anger I would have it memorized by now but I seem to be drawing a blink...

 

 

He got us to the boats just fine and just in time to this was the last one leaving if I had missed it I would have been stuck here with the Titans, left for dead as something to snack on. When we aboard I slowly walked off over to a nearby corner to sit in.

 

From over in my corner I saw many different types of people those lucky to have escaped with their loved ones and those not so fortunate, some of them were like me just quietly sitting by themselves void of any emotions just a blink husk that was trying to adjust to the idea of the person they held dear not returning while most were outright crying over their lost.

 

 

"_____!" Two separate voices called my name as they rushed over to me Upon realizing who they were I snapped my eyes over in their direction when they reached me they quickly pulled me into a hug that I returned feeling relieved to seem them alive and well.

 

 

I felt so many emotions at that moment, happy to see that my friends were alive and well but pain, grief from the loss I've experienced today, losing my home, my parent's whereabouts and fate being left unknown and my brother's death. All these emotions were going on inside me and I didn't know what to be focusing on the fact that at the very least my friends are alive or the pain and heartache of my brother's death, the uneasiness of not knowing what has become of my parents?

 

 

When Bandor pulled back he asked a question that I had really wish he hadn't. "Hey, where's Wally?" I didn't need to say anything my silence was enough to make them aware of my brother's fate, Romelle placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped. "Oh no..."

 

 

Bandor's eyes darken as he looked back to our fallen home and cursed. "Those bastards!" Romelle pulled me back into the hug while Bandor sat down beside me not saying anything as he just looked at his lap with his legs folded across one another deep in thought.

 

 

We stayed like this until the boat reached the safe zone within a new city, Galra city it was bigger than our city but it already housed a lot of people you could just tell by the looks everyone was giving that they weren't too thrilled to have more mouths to feed.

 

I wasn't the only one to notice this Romelle and Bandor did as well but tried to not let it affect them as we continued living here, telling ourselves that this was only temporary that the government would take care of it soon, they'll get our home back and take out those monsters.

 

I wanted to believe that as much as them but I didn't I just couldn't fool myself into it and as the days went by things were only made worse when word got back that not even the most famous of forces made it back in fact only one survived... Zarkon and rumor has it he came back changed since he was the only one of his friends that made it back.

 

 

Makes sense that he would be different after the people you worked with for years were slaughtered right in front of you while you were too helpless to do anything, I would hear a whisper that King Alfor was with them.

 

"Wait didn't he retire after becoming king?" One of the people in line in front of us asked as Bandor stared in shock he couldn't believe that they had failed, he and my brother looked up to them so much... everyone did, they were one of the few that picked scouts and lived to be as old as they are plus they were the only ones with the kill count that high.

 

The day word got out that they were going to clear the area everyone hopes went through the roof with chatter going around that if anyone could get our home back it was them...guess no one's getting our home back now, all hope for it was lost, you could see it in everyone's eyes.

 

 

"Yes he did but once he heard that one of his cities was lost, he couldn't find it in himself to sit by and do nothing though it would seem he should have searched harder" Bandor balled his fist as he glared at the people saying all of those nasty things, I could tell he really wanted to do something but didn't, he was too kind, it just wasn't in his nature.

 

Romelle, on the other hand, took it upon herself to correct their attitudes on the situation. "What is wrong with you people? our King just risked his life to try and help make things better and you treat it as if it were nothing? How do you think the princess would feel if she heard how her people treated her Father's sacrifice? How do you think Zarkon the man in charge of this  **city**  would  **feel** if he heard you talk about his friend in such a manner?"  They looked pissed to be told off by a younger girl but seemed to give what she said some thought, they probably would get into some serious trouble if someone important had heard their talk lucky for them though it was just a bunch of kids instead.

 

 

We soon got our food and went on our way to find a nice enough spot to eat it though when we did find a spot and started chowing down Bandor was the only one not touching his instead he appeared to be deep in thought. "Bandor what's wrong?"

 

His eyes sadden as he stared into his meal. "They really are dead...I didn't want to believe it when we first heard it but it just keeps becoming more and more clear that they are when Zarkon came riding in on his horse alone and all banged up...it took a while to process that they lost"

 

 

"It's not the end of the world Bandor we'll get our h-" Romelle tried to cheer him up but Bandor interrupted.

 

 

"Romelle we won't they've given up I can see it in everyone's eyes" Romelle wondering if her brother was right took a look around and got her answer with each passing glance she took at those around her the more she realized that no one wanted to take the risk.

 

 

"But that's alright, I won't expect others to take back what we lost instead I'm going to step up in three months I'll be old enough to sign up for training and not long after I can go, I can take back our home, I'll make everything right again for you, for ____" His eyes cut to me last shining at the brim before the darken just a tiny bit as he looked down again "...for Wally" Romelle placing her food down to her left raised up from her seat.

 

 

"You can't possibly want to join after what happened to our brother, after what happened to King Alfor and the others? It's suicide!" Bandor copying Romelle stood up as well just a foot or two away from Romelle.

 

"We still don't know if brother is dead and even if he is that doesn't change that we can't live here forever especially as freeloaders they barely tolerate us as is but if I join they'll overlook us staying here since I'll be earning our keep" I was pretty much silent throughout their argument as I thought over more and more on what Bandor said.

 

Taking back our home... earning our keep... the more I thought about it the more I realized that I don't want to live like this nor do I want to live here, this isn't my home it's not where I belong... my place is back in Pollux town back where my brother and I grew up... I don't want to stay here longer than necessary.

 

 

"I'm joining too" They turned to me with widening eyes, Romelle stepping forward shaking her head as she tried to think of what to say but nothing she would bring up will change my mind, I want to go back home. I want to rebuild the home I lost... It may sound weird but I'll never feel truly at home until I get that place back.

 

 

"____, yo-you can't, think about what you are saying"  Bandor someone I thought would be on my side joined in with Romelle.

 

 

"I didn't mean for you to think that you had to join, I'll take back our home for us, you don't have to feel like it's your responsibility" I shook my head as I explained.

 

 

"It's not that, though I do feel like I should do it because that was my home too but that's only one part of the many reasons why I want to do this but the bigger part is because I want to go home, the one I grew up in even if I have to rebuild it from scratch I don't care, I just want it back" I could feel the tears started to flood my gates but I wouldn't let them through, I don't want to cry not anymore, I think I've done enough in private.

 

 

"I...I never thought of it like that" Romelle said quietly as she held her hands to her chest before looking determined herself. "Then I want to join too" Bandor snapped in his sister's direction surprised by her sudden change in opinion.

 

 

"R-Romelle!" She turned her attention toward her brother voicing the same reason that I want to join.

 

 

"I didn't think about it until now but when _____ bought it up I starting realizing that I want my home back too, it's where we grew up and it's where we all became friends I don't just want to abandon that place without at least trying myself to get it back nor can I stay here without earning the right too" Bandor eyes searched his sister's looking for some form of doubt or lack of resolve but found none so he sighed.

 

"Alright we can do it together, we'll take back our home but I'm not stopping there I'm going to make sure that we never have to live a day in fear again by doing what Wally and I swore we would" I thought that, that was promising too much even back then we that was all the two would talk about but I didn't want to voice these thoughts instead I let him have this.

 

 

Once we got this talk out the way we were going back to eating while I was until I spotted the boy that saved me all beaten up, I frowned as I pieced together what had happened after seeing a group of adults walk off with some food. I got up to walk over to him. Romelle and Bandor questioning my actions but I quickly dismiss them telling them to wait right here I'll be back shortly.

 

They were hesitant but did as I ask, I approached him offering my food but he barely gave it a second glance. "I don't need it" He weakly pushed it away declining my offer. I sat down beside him and tried to think of what to say? Until the obvious answer came to me.

 

 

"I never did get to say thank you...for saving me.. I was so out of it that I lost my manners-"

 

 

"I didn't do it to get thanks, I did it because it was right" He wasn't exactly sounding very friendly nor like he was in the mood to talk but I didn't let it stop me, I came over to give him my food and I wasn't leaving till he eats it.

 

 

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't still thank you" I shot back. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so insistent on saving me... I'm not sure if I would have been if the situation was reversed but I plan to change that starting with feeding a stubborn mullet-haired boy, oh look I found one" I pushed the food closer to him, he looked at me for a bit before sighing probably realizing that I wasn't going to give up.

 

 

"Fine" He grabbed the bread saying. "But I'm only eating this" He pushed the plate back. "I don't need the rest" Now I was the one sighing as I picked my plate back up replying.

 

 

"Well that's good enough I suppose" At least he's eating something, I thought but... he's alone, I'm sure they went for him because he doesn't have anyone with him like how I have Bandor and Romelle who did he have?

 

 

"Hey, are you with anyone?" He had stopped munching on the bread to shake his head like I thought that means this will just keep happening unless. "Would you like to.. maybe to join up with my friends and I?" He took the last bite before standing.

 

 

"I'll pass...thanks for the bread" My heart sunk at his refusal but accepted his decisions none the less, I got up and rejoined with Romelle and Bandor as we went back to the rundown building that all the survivors were assigned to live at for the time being.

 

 

We had a long three months to wait until we sign, even though Romelle and I could do it right now if we wanted to but we didn't not until Bandor was old enough that way we all can then together we'll take back the home that was stolen from us.

 

____

**This was going to be longer but I thought I should just end it here and save the rest for later.**

 


	4. Not As Fun (Voltron AU Pilot)

**For those of you that made a request no worries I am still working on it I just hit a snag so I took a break writing this until I could get more ideas.**

**_______________**

"Lance watch out" I shouted as the Cuban boy who reacted a little too late to dodge the oncoming attack, he released a scream as he fell back to the ground. 

 

"Pidge do you have any HP Potions?"  Pidge went looking through her bag shaking her head before replying verbally to Shiro.

 

"No I used my last one on Keith earlier"  We all looked to our fallen comrade who laid on the cold brick floor covered in cuts and blood, completely lifeless. 

 

We soon turned our attention towards the one responsible for our friend's death and glared at the culprit if looks could kill then the one we all were giving would have this asshole down on the ground as a pile of dust heck there probably wouldn't even be that left of them. 

 

"Allura summon Gyrgan" Shiro ordered as Allura got to doing it her cards floating up into the air, her hair swirling around as she chanted the words used to call her spirits. 

"Oh Gyrgan

 Guardian Spirit of Earth

I summon thy

Lend me your strength

And aid me in vanquishing

my foe"

A bright light filled the room, we covered our eyes as not to be blinded by it and we only opened when it all died down making it safe again. 

 

And we were met with the sight of Gyrgan the tall spirit summon of Allura's and boy was he a sight to behold but not to our threat apparently since they didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by the new arrival's appearance and just went as usual in fighting it. 

 

We put up as much of a fight as we could but they were just too strong it was like anything we did was useless to them and one by one my friends fell, each releasing a final scream as their souls flea-ed their bodies. 

 

As I was left to be the last one standing and let me tell you it isn't fun watching your friends fall in battle as you remained the only one left standing, it all fell on me now if I fall with them they fate of the world is seal.

 

Life for all the people outside of this cursed place were surely going to change and not in the good way but rather in a pain and suffering way. 

 

And there was nothing I could do my life was just an inch away from fading while this damn thing still had plenty remaining and it knew it, with one last sweep of the arm and sent it's final blow and I fell to the cold hard floor amongst my friends if their was any bright side to this at the very least I am now with my friends and I'm told that heaven ain't so bad so there's that?

 

But the people...the ones I failed will not find such a sliver lining in all this as I did and there probably isn't one after all.. but that's too sad a note to leave off on, as my eyes started to close and the room faded to black I quickly tried to think of much lighter things to pass on with. 

 

My final one was the moment before we sat off on this bloody quest in the first place.. everything was so peaceful so happy and filled with joy it's almost sad that this was how it all ended in the first place but that's life. 

 

I drew my final breath just as they left the castle to reek havoc.

 

"Wow, not a single one of you lived..." Matt said as we all groaned. 

 

Lance shot up pointing his finger with a slight glare, shouting. "You made the boss too strong how is that fair?" Pidge, Allura and I hushed him since we were doing this in a books-a-millions and ya know how it's a natural decent human being thing to be quiet in these types of places.

 

He lowered his volume as he sat back down gathering up his things while Matt shrugged. "I did warn you guys that you might have wanted to level up just a bit more before doing the quest"

 

"We didn't think it would be that bad!" In hindsight it probably would have been a good thing to have taken our dungeon master's advice but Shiro seemed so sure that's his new sword one for all would prevail since it had some sick stats and one of it's perks was over powering one's foes so like we thought that would be enough along with Allura's killer summons that she named after some of her Father's friends as well as her father himself (I thought that was weird but didn't voice her decision on naming them after all they were her summons).

 

"Well better luck next time" Matt pushed up his glasses as he stood from his seat and the rest of us followed shortly after me being last since it took me a few seconds longer to pack my things but you'd hardly notice with how fast I was out the door with them.

 

We walked down the street discussing when we'd have our next D&D meet up since we couldn't do it next Saturday cause Matt was finally getting his laser eye surgery done and Sunday I have to babysit a cousin of mine and he is too much to handle for to just have him sit and read while I played Dungeons and Dragons plus that just seems irresponsible idk,

 

I was told to watch him and I get a little too into playing to actually do that and I just know he'd do something that would mess up our game time so after much thought and careful planning we deiced why not Friday ya know the day before all those other days no one was busy tha-

 

"Oh wait" Lance interrupted, "I actually have to do some babysitting of my own on Friday" Oh that's right I offered to help him to since he would have to watch over two kids and from what I've seen when I would come over they were waaaaaay more of a hand full than Justin.

 

"Shoot... well how about-" I never got to finish as I heard screeching tires coming from an out of control sounding vehicle heading our way.

 

"Watch out" Shiro who was lagging behind us during this whole convo had shouted out to us dropping everything to rush to us but I don't know what he thought he'd be able to do he was only one man, one very human man and would probably only be able to save one of us if lucky but I guess saving one friend is better than saving no friends.

 

I'm not sure if he made it in time or who he saved but it definitely wasn't me cause I felt that sucker hit me for sure so it had to have been one of the others whoever it was I hope that they could move on from this moment and that it wouldn't haunt them like I knew it would.

 

That would be terrible probably more terrible than this fucking bright ass light in my god damn eyes like what the fuck! I thought angrily as I held a hand up in front of my eyes hoping to block out as much of that shit as possible. 

 

When everything felt fine I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a freaking wagon... I totally freaked the freak out as I jumped up looking around at my surroundings confused as fuck as to just how did I end up in a wagon? Like last time I checked I was about to die! And now! I'm. In. A. Wagon!

 

"Ah you're awake, I almost thought you died in your sleep or something" Some guy driving the wagon said jokingly and he kinda looked familiar like I've sort of 'seen' him before? I can't swear it but I'm sure I must have.. it feels like I have.

 

But where? He continued talking and what he said only made me more confused. "We are almost there but I don't think I can actually take you all the way like I promised.. I'm sorry but I can't"

 

"Uhh...where was I going?" He raised a brow now looking pretty confused himself but no where near as confused as I am looking right now.

 

"To Star Kingdom, you said you wanted to become an adventurer... remember".........oh. my. god! This can not be happening! 

 

I quickly tried to calm myself down but I was freaking out! I couldn't believe what was happening right now like come on! How could this be happening right now!

 

I'm in the D&D game I was playing... but...but how? What could have cause this to happen?...Is this heaven? Purgatory? Hell? WHERE EXACTLY AM I? Cause this being the Dungeons & Dragons world Matt made up can not be a thing..

 

"Uh are you okay?...if you are having second thoughts I don't mind taking you back to where I last picked you up, I planned on heading straight back after dropping you off anyway and it would make me feel better for not being able to take you all the way to Star Kingdom" I quickly declined his offer without evening thinking when I maybe probably definitely should have given it some thought. 

 

"NO! Ngh no, I am fine with being dropped off as far as you are willing to go" He nodded his head and carried on quietly while I sat in the back trying to look at myself, I noticed that I have dark tan skin which was nothing like my usual (s/c), my hands were covered in a sort of black sleeve thing with black nail polish on my finger nails. 

 

I was also wearing the all black assassins outfit I had picked for my character... I probably look like her too and her daggers on strapped on me hidden from others sight.

 

"Well this is as far as I can go" I nodded and hopped down from the wagon as I thought over a few things like first thought should I act like my character? Or should I remain as myself? Do I continue on with my O.C's background? It makes sense to do that because I just might run into someone who might know this ver of me... wait what if my back story is real.. oh fuck!

 

Why did I have to give my O.C such a damn backstory, I am so damn stupid! I bit my nails as I paced back and fourth worrying my ass off about how my poor choices will screw me over. 

 

I don't know how long I've been pacing I didn't bother with keeping track of time but a random thought occurred to me that made me wish I had wait! What if the others are here? Then- then I need to get to the star kingdom, they'll be waiting for me there but I don't know for how long their was a time when the event took place.

 

They might think I that I wasn't sent here if I don't show up, that might be silly way of thinking like maybe they aren't here maybe they won't even leave star kingdom maybe they don't even remember where the fucking place is like me!

 

I am so lost right now! My breathing became heavy as I looked around at my surroundings and tried to piece together just where was I currently and how far exactly was it from Star kingdom better yet where is star kingdom?

 

Cause I don't have a fucking clue, I didn't really need to know since all I really had to do was say that was my destination and Matt pretty much just made us show up of course though he had us run into a few monsters along the way but we showed up nonetheless.

 

I walked around in random directions hoping that maybe my subconscious was secretly leading the way but that's probably not the case since none of my movements in any of the paths I choose felt like it was being lead by anything other than poor decision making skills.

 

But in my questionable decision making skills defense it just seemed to have made more sense to just randomly choose a path than to overthink it when either way I still have no idea where I am or how to get to the Star kingdom, the outcome just felt like it would be the same either way.

 

But maybe if I took time to actually think it through then maybe I would have been swallowed up by some slime thing and am now desperately trying to swim my way out, I mean it feels like I'm sort of swimming but I don't think you could call it that.

 

No matter what I tried to do it didn't feel like I was going anywhere and it now felt like I was slowly dying due to lack of oxygen and I couldn't help but think..wow.. this is how I die? 

 

In the belly of literary the weakest creature in all of adventure games and I just got here after from what I guess already DYING IN MY OG WORLD! WOW ME WAY TO GO ME! YA REALLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING ME!

 

I just  **love** myself right now 10 outta 10 feeling like a god right now, my vision fades to back very slowly as I still tried to cling onto what little life I had left though I really wanted to close them due to the burning feeling I was getting from the slime going straight into my eyes, it was a freaking miracle that I was even able to keep them open this long anyway.

 

Fortunately though a ray of hope shone through me when I saw a silhouette of some unknown figure running my way and threw a..right hook like motion as fire shot out hitting the slime causing it to burst open and me to fall onto the sweet hard ground but I don't even  **care** just how painful that was. 

 

All I care about was that I am free and breathing that glorious thing called AIR! And boy was I lovin it right now more than I ever did before this event took place. 

 

My sweet lord and savior mystery dude came over to me bombing me with questions that I could not clearly or properly understand as I passed out like a champ (after what I just went through I think it's important I boast myself right now with complements). 

 

I hoped that when I wake I will be in my bed in my OWN WORLD waking up with everything being well and dandy, and everything that just took place was a horrible nightmare that the others and I will laugh about later.. on second thought nah I'll keep it to myself this might be to dark of a dream to honestly tell anyone. 

 

I best just write it into my dream journal or something sounds like a **much** better idea. 

____________________

**I am not proud in that summon pray I made like at all.**

**Don't Forget to Heart, Comment and Follow if you haven't already. I would love to hear your thoughts on all of my stories.**

 

**Shameless self-promotion:**

**Like/Love or simply enjoy my one-shots? Then check out these beauties:**

**[Super Psycho Love (request closed for now )](https://www.quotev.com/story/4113698/Super-Psycho-Love-request-closed-for-now) **

**[GenderBender One Shots](https://www.quotev.com/story/4869195/GenderBender-One-Shots) **

**[Girls Like Girls (Yuri OneShots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9614883/Girls-Like-Girls-Yuri-OneShots) **

**[Wicked Or Misunderstood? (Descendants Short Stories Series)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11378439/Wicked-Or-Misunderstood-Descendants-Short-Stories-Series) **

**[Fandom Rangers (One Shots Reader Insert)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11223932/Fandom-Rangers-One-Shots-Reader-Insert) **

**[Pinocchio's 2.0 (Reader Insert )](https://www.quotev.com/story/9705776/Pinocchios-20-Reader-Insert) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader](https://www.quotev.com/story/4030615/Sora-x-yandere-reader) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader Prequel](https://www.quotev.com/story/4053614/Sora-x-yandere-reader-prequel) **

**[Sephiroth x Reader Insert One Shot(s)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11188237/Sephiroth-x-Reader-Insert-One-Shots) **

**[Prompto One-Shot](https://www.quotev.com/story/10486700/Prompto-One-Shot) **

**[Road Trip (FFKH)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9617562/Road-Trip-FFKH) **

**[The Bond Between Siblings (FFKH One Shots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9486153/The-Bond-Between-Siblings-FFKH-One-Shots) **


	5. The Annoying Bushy Brow Boy (Rock Lee x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a second part planned I just don't know if or when I'll write it heck I'm not even sure if I'm pleased with part one.

"You're so cool ____" One of the girls in my gang said after Chichi explained in detail about one of my fights with Sunagakure Female gang. 

 

"I got lucky, they almost had me" I spat out the last part as I thought to myself. ' _especially_ _that_ _Temari chick! If I hadn't spotted that crowbar off to my left I'd been done for_ ' 

 

"Don't sell yourself short boss, you were totally awesome in that fight, you took on way more girls than Talia and I it was only natural you wouldn't be in the best shape to take on Temari but you still won anyway!" Chichi tried to get me to look at it on a brighter note but how could I? I almost  _lost!_

 

I swore to myself that I wouldn't be losing fights, that I'd never be a loser, not like how  _she_ was. I never want to fail like she did and let down everyone around me.

 

"Boss" I cut out from my thoughts and looked towards Talia, her amber eyes narrowed as she held my hand. "You won, stop worrying about it, they just caught us off guard that day it  _won't_ happen again" She stood releasing my hand.

 

"And we'll make sure of it" She jerked her head to Chichi and the rest of the girls, Chichi winked bringing up her left arm placing her right hand on it with her left fist balled up similar to that one chick on the we can do it poster while the rest cheered with a "That's right!"

 

I almost smiled at how helpful they were trying to be but the moment was ruined when a male's voice cut through the air annoyingly shouting at us. 

 

Something about skipping class, we looked up at the annoyance but we wouldn't have to keep our necks bent upward for long since he jumped down from where he was.

 

Straight out of the 3rd floors window landing just a few feet away from us, some girl called out to him and his actions in a disapproving manner.

 

"Lee! You aren't supposed to jump out of the school windows!"  I didn't bother to look at her since my concern was on this green jumpsuit wearing weirdo. 

 

"Just what do you think you're doing skipping class!?" He said in a loud annoying voice. "Is this any way you want to spend your youth?" He shook his head disapprovingly.

 

"What business is it of your's on just how we spend our 'youth'?" Chichi asked though I'm sure she didn't really care as to what he had to say.

 

"What business of mine is it you ask?" He paused just long enough for the girl that shouted at him earlier to show up along with some long haired boy wearing a bandanna covering his forehead. 

 

Once they were right where he wanted them he picked back up with what he was saying with a smile and a weird glint in his eyes.

 

"I think you mean what business of  **ours**  is it? And I'll tell you just what, for we are" Again another pause as he did a series of stupid ass poses while his friends stood there awkwardly.

 

The long-haired male looking off to the left while the girl covered her face with her palm shaking her head lowly mumbling something under her breath. 

 

"THE YOUTH MONITORS!"..... I didn't break my gaze from him but from my peripheral vision, I could see my girls looking at one another in confusion. 

 

"Hall monitors Lee.. We're the Hall monitors" The girl corrected, the weirdo known as Lee broke from his pose to give his attention to his friend (or so I assume is his friend).

 

"But Youth Monitors sounds so much better" He argued.

 

"But it doesn't explain what we do nor does it have any relations to exactly what our job is"  The Long haired male that was silent this whole time till now spoke up.

 

"What? You too!" He looked defeated on the matter as his friend turned away avoiding eye contact, Lee sighed before quickly picking himself back up and turning his attention towards us once again.

 

"No matter our title our goal is clear, to catch lost and misguided youthful students and guide them back to the right path... THE YOUTHFUL PATH!" I'm pretty sure that's not a hall monitors job.. or at least not as preachy sounding as he's making it out to be.

 

"That's....that's a little off the mark Lee" The girl sighed gently pushing him back as she stepped forth, looking at us with serious eyes. 

 

"Look if you guys just head back to class, we'll overlook this and no one has to get in trouble" I don't think that was a bad deal but I didn't feel like going to class and having to listen to that bs and I was still feeling pissed from my close defeat that I felt as though if I backed down and accepted then I would have given up.

 

Stupid yes but maybe it was just me pushing for a fight something to win without much of a problem to help me feel better and these three looked like they could put up a fight and I felt like I was sure to win.

 

That Temari girl was just a slip up that wouldn't happen again, in all the fights I've been in since starting my gang I've never lost and I never  **will!** What happened in Sunagakure or rather what almost happened in Sunagakure was nothing.

 

Like Chichi and Talia said I had fought more than I could handle at the time the SandDevils ( **1** ) was a larger gang than I originally thought but that's not the problem here.

 

With the most emotionless face I could pull I  shrugged my shoulder and tsked, showing as little as respect as I could."Pass, come on girls" I jerked my head while trying to make it look like I wasn't paying them any attention when in reality I was eyeing them like a hawk.

 

Ready to go in for the kill if they make a wrong move and I was hoping they would. 'Let's see if you're all talk' to talk so boldly in front of me and my gang you must be some tough shit otherwise you're a fool to not being able to back up all that talk.

 

I worked my ass off to make my gang as known as it is so surely they must know if they plan to get us in trouble they have to be able to put up one hell of a fight and win.

 

As I was just about to pass em the bushy one made a move to grab me but I quickly countered and went in for a punch, one hard enough to knock off those things he calls eyebrows but he was even quicker than me.

 

He dodges it like it was nothing and moved so fast that he was behind me and got me in a hold, that I fought to get out of. My girls called out to me and got ready to help but his friends got into their defensive stances.

 

"You really think you can take us?" Chichi stepped fourth cockily.

 

"We'd had been foolish if we'd done all this and didn't  **know**  that we could," The long haired male said in his stance with a smirk.

 

The girl sighed. "Why didn't you just take the deal?" she shook her head bringing up that stupid deal again tauntingly as if we were defeated like hell we were. 

 

All I had to do was get out of his hold and he's done for, he may have speed but I know I'm still strong enough to defeat him. I stepped on his foot and got loose enough to elbow him breaking free.

 

I swiftly turned myself around in my fighting stance ready to take him on, he had recovered from my breaking free quicker than I would have liked.

 

I was the first to make a move with him dodging again like it was nothing with each missed hit I became more and more pissed but I tried not to let it show.

 

I always tried to appear calm in my fights and for the most part, I was, besides my first few before I got any good at this and before I made a name for myself. 

 

No matter what move I made he seemed to be just too fast for me, my kicks, my punches none of them hit their mark and before I knew it I was tired out and on the ground.

 

It all had happened in a flash, me on the ground pinned by this weirdo and then I finally processed what had happened... I had been..... defeated...

 

After I had just told myself I'd be better than before... that I'd be smarter but... I wasn't, how could I let this happen to me? What did I do wrong? (everything, I shouldn't have gotten in a fight in the mental state I was in)

 

But because of my stupid desire to feel like a winner, I did something stupid even if I had thought it would have been an easy win I still shouldn't have fought in the mental state I was in.

 

"Sh-she lost," One of my girls said in shock.

 

"No, no she didn't, she can still get back up..right?" Another one said sounding sure that I was going to still fight up until the end and I wanted to.

 

I didn't want to let them down but he was heavier than he let on and I was unable to push him off and I just now felt just how unbelievably tired I was from the fight.

 

Why was I just now feeling it? 

 

"Neji round them up, they are going to the principal" Neji? I think I've heard that name somewhere before...but where?

 

"No" I heard Talia say like she might have a better idea on just who he was. "You can't be the Neji from that old gang?" He was that Neji?

 

"Those days are behind me, I'd prefer you not bring it up" 

 

 

"And you, I thought I recognized the weapons you were using and how you were using them, you're TenTen from the TenBlades gang" Wait... why were they together and part of the hall monitors? They were from two rival gangs 

 

"But didn't they disband? like three years ago?" Chichi asked.

 

 

"Yeah and according to rumors it was because of some braided hair boy, he was crazy fast no matter what they threw at him they couldn't get a single hit in" Much like how I couldn't with.... oh god no.

 

 

I glanced back to the boy pinning me..."It couldn't be!"

 

 

 

 

_______________

**1: I'm not exactly feeling the name but eh I change it if and when I can think of something better**

**Don't Forget to Heart, Comment and Follow if you haven't already. I would love to hear your thoughts on all of my stories.**

 

**Shameless self-promotion:**

**Like/Love or simply enjoy my one-shots? Then check out these beauties:**

**[Super Psycho Love (request closed for now )](https://www.quotev.com/story/4113698/Super-Psycho-Love-request-closed-for-now) **

**[GenderBender One Shots](https://www.quotev.com/story/4869195/GenderBender-One-Shots) **

**[Girls Like Girls (Yuri OneShots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9614883/Girls-Like-Girls-Yuri-OneShots) **

**[Wicked Or Misunderstood? (Descendants Short Stories Series)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11378439/Wicked-Or-Misunderstood-Descendants-Short-Stories-Series) **

**[Fandom Rangers (One Shots Reader Insert)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11223932/Fandom-Rangers-One-Shots-Reader-Insert) **

**[Pinocchio's 2.0 (Reader Insert )](https://www.quotev.com/story/9705776/Pinocchios-20-Reader-Insert) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader](https://www.quotev.com/story/4030615/Sora-x-yandere-reader) **

**[Sora x Yandere Reader Prequel](https://www.quotev.com/story/4053614/Sora-x-yandere-reader-prequel) **

**[Sephiroth x Reader Insert One Shot(s)](https://www.quotev.com/story/11188237/Sephiroth-x-Reader-Insert-One-Shots) **

**[Prompto One-Shot](https://www.quotev.com/story/10486700/Prompto-One-Shot) **

**[Road Trip (FFKH)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9617562/Road-Trip-FFKH) **

**[The Bond Between Siblings (FFKH One Shots)](https://www.quotev.com/story/9486153/The-Bond-Between-Siblings-FFKH-One-Shots) **


	6. Spider-Keith (Keith & Reader AU)

"Would you stop staring?" Keith asked sounding annoyed at my lack of a response and staring in shock after showing me that he had mother-trucking Ceiling crawling abilities! Probably not as cool sounding as it looks (plus I'm sure he can climb other things too!)

 

 

"What else am I supposed to do? You are sticking to the ceiling! That's not normal" He frowned as he climbed back down to stand in front of me glaring down at me.

 

"Because of _you_ and I want you to fix it" I blinked from confusion...

 

 

"What do you mean because of _me?_ What did I do?" I don't recall doing anything that would make my best friend gain the ability to climb shit you wouldn't normally be able to climb.

 

 

"Do you not remember the spider you bought over to my place?".... My brows frowned.

 

 

"You mean Kevin?"  I've brought over a LOT of spiders to his house just so I could show off the little cuties I was able to get my hands on but Kevin was my most recent so I figured that's who he meant.

 

 

"Who else!" He raised his voice, "Somehow he got out and into my bed and bit me, and next thing I know I'm like this" As he gestured his arms to his body I looked over to my left wall that was covered in random fandom poster of various shows I watch before shifting them back to his angry form.

 

 

"Uhh, I don't think that's possible... in comics sure  but I don't think a spider's bite can give someone the ability to climb things in reality" That's just not how things work if it were I would have cat powers from all the times my cat scratched or nip me but I don't.

 

 

"Then how do you explain this?" He waited to hear what I would say but I don't know what I could? It had to have been something else like maybe he ate something maybe the government is testing something and they used it on...him... for... okay maybe not that one.

 

 

That one was nice sounding before I thought it out more and now it just sounds stupid but not as stupid as a spider granting power bite.

 

 

"I don't know" I shrugged," but I doubt it's from a spider bite..." Right?

 

 

"Where did you get Kevin?"

 

"From my house, I found him crawling around on the wall and I caught him" I also noticed that he had strange color patterns and didn't look like any spider I've seen before so I tried looking him up but found nothing.

 

So I kinda thought that maybe I might have discovered a new species went over to Keith's house to show it off and then I lost him somehow...

 

"You're house? Are you sure?" I nodded before rolling my eyes.

 

"Yes I'm sure" How would I forget that? His frown deepen as he started pacing so I decided to re-ask my first question when he first showed up.

 

"So where are your glasses?" He raised his brow , sighing.

 

"____ seriously not important"  

 

"Yeah it is, you're blind as fuck without them and you don't like contacts so how did you ride your bike here and not die?" He shrugged still not as hung up about as me.

 

"I don't care, maybe it's another side effect from the bite but that's not what's important, what's important is how do I go back to normal?" Why is he asking me? How in the hell would I know? I'm not some science chick that knows how to take away spider crawling better eye-sight sciences.

 

"Okay hold on a sec" I went reaching under my bed where my comic/manga storage cases were and fished out a few to see what I could use.

 

Just how was this going to help? fudge if I know but if he wants to believe a spider bite did this then we need comic and manga knowledge to help us out here since it's basically the same logic behind it all right?

 

"What are you doing?" Keith not looking amused at all at my sudden comic reading but I literally can't think of any other way to help without consulting an adult which he is 100% against for some reason cause he doesn't want them to 'freak out'.

 

"I'm trying to find a clue any clue that could help me help you but honestly all these are telling me is that your uncle needs to die and you need to suit up....problem is your uncle is already six feet under so I got nothing" Bad joke I know it's a real bad joke to be making right now especially since my friend is probably not in the mood but I didn't know what else to say.....

 

"...... you aren't taking this seriously" Keith did his signature scowl he always does when I'm not taking something serious enough or something along the lines.

 

"I'm sorry... I just" I sighed as I sat the comic down (thanks a lot comic for offering nothing useful!), "I just don't know how to help you and I'm still finding it reaaaaaally hard to believe that Kevin's bite could do something like this but I know you wouldn't lie about this so either I'm wrong and Kevin is some kind of special power granting spider species or it really was something else" 

 

"But what? What could have done this?" I tried to think about anything that could have possibly do this but all I keep going back to is the government theory.

 

"....I'm sorry" I snapped my head up confused as to why Keith was apologizing all of a sudden? What does he have to be sorry for?

 

"I came here acting kind of like a douche and dropped all of this on you and..... I don't know expected you to have answers for some reason when honestly I just wanted to talk to someone about this... and now it's stressing you out" He sighed as he slumped against my wall sliding down it till he was sitting on my floor (which apparently not sure if he noticed but there was a sock under him...one of mines I tossed off when it got too hot when I was sleeping). 

 

"Keith it's fine, besides isn't that kind of our thing? You put up with my lame attempts at humor or more like my lame attempts with anything really and I put up with your titude" Case and point another lame attempt at trying anything from yours truly. 

 

I'm honestly glad he's my friend, my best friend to be exact (and kind of my only friend) so if he needs my help with this then I want to do it so goddamn much I just need to think how can I be of help?

 

"Well what should we do to fix this? If we can't tell the adults just how do you want to go about this then?" Keith still sitting on my floor sighed as he shrugged.

 

"I don't know... we literally  have nothing to go on except for me thinking that the cause is the bite since I was fine before I got bite and now I'm not and you don't know where the spider came from, you only know that you found it crawling around your house.... that's not a lot.. that's hardly anything" I could tell that he was getting upset over our lack of knowledge on this situation and I get that.

 

I would be too and I kinda am already. "Okay we gotta Sherlock Holmes this and just go with what we do know and what we know is.....the spider was in my house...maybe that's something? Wait no we know that the spider is at **your** house at least it was when it bite you so let's go look for it there" With nothing better planned Keith agreed so we hopped on our bikes and rode our butts over to his place.

 

His parents were at work so we had nothing to worry about there as we got to searching.... but there was a tiny problem his house was kinda trashed in a sense since I was last here to be more specific his room was, it was like a hurricane came through which is just weird...

 

"Well how did you think I found out about this" He gestured his left hand to his right referring to how sticky (that's what I'm calling) it gets so he can climb things.

 

"I didn't think you trashed your room upon discovering it" Aw he even broke the stupid picture frame I made him when we were like five (going on six for him)....

 

"Can we start looking" I nodded still slightly broken hearted about the frame as we got to searching  high and low for the little bugger and as luck would have it we actually found it sadly though it was dead.

 

"Is that a good or bad thing?... I mean it's kinda sad for me cause I like spiders so seeing his dead little body is not the best but it was possibly the reason you are like this and anything that messes with my friends are scum but at the same time I'm not sure if we needed it alive?" And I'm rambling Keith please be a friend and shut me up...pls?

 

"I....don't know probably good..might make easier to study" I hummed as I nodded my head before asking the question that was running through my head when he said 'study'.

 

"Uh-huh sooooo then you know how exactly we need to study it and what to look out for?" Keith shook his head as he placed it's dead body carefully into my spider cage that I originally had it in.

 

"No, I thought you might since you were, you know the spider expert" I now shook my head as I did a kind of a huff ish type thing while crossing my arms.

 

"I'm an expert compared to **you** but I'm not like some spider wizard, I only know what I looked up which is just some trivia here and there along with whatever peaked my interest about them" I like spiders I do but not enough to be like well a spider expert on them (yeah that was the best I could think of).

 

"Great" 

 

"We could take it to someone who probably does know what to do?" Keith shook his head at my suggestion in disagreement.

 

"That would mean I'd have to tell them in order for them to know what to look for anyway" Damn it!

 

"Okay well then let's hold onto until we figure it out cause I have no other ideas" Maybe paying attention in science class would have came in handy.... 

 

"Sounds good" With the Kevin's body in our possession we then tried to figure what to do next? I tried to think of what I could do or what Keith could do to help with his situation.

 

"Oh Keith wait a sec" He stopped what he was doing as I went back to his room to grab his glasses and handed it to him, he looked at them confusingly.

 

"I don't need them anymore, my eyesight is fine now" 

 

"I just think maybe it would be weird if all of a sudden you don't need these when just yesterday you were blinder than Stevie Wonders" 

 

"With my new eyesight these will make me blinder than Stevie wonders so no" He pushed them back but I still kept insisting upon it.

 

It's going to raise questions and yes he could lie about having contacts but what if they want proof or something? It might be a bit troublesome to go through idk maybe no one will care?

 

"Will find some way around it like maybe get you some fake but realistic looking ones? I don't know"  He sighed in defeat placing them on his face like I wanted but he looked really uncomfortable which just made me feel weird about it so I took them off.

 

"Yeah nevermind, it will be a dead giveaway with the faces you keep making might as well not wear them and go with the contacts story or something" 

 

"There's no way my Mom's going to believe that though"  Uh shoot...... she is a tough one to fool.

 

"Okay then let's get some clear lens"  We went to a store I was checking out and tried to find ones that would pass for his old ones I found some that looked like his but a different color....

 

"We could paint them?" I nodded my head.

 

"That works" I was the one to buy them because and you probably won't believe this but one of our classmates was working here part time why is that a problem? He might be suspicious as to why Keith was buying fake glasses so I did it instead should be no questions why I was doing it.... right?

 

"Hey I know you!" The tall male exclaimed cheerfully as he recognized me and I just awkwardly nodded my head not really sure if I should say anything but I did anyway.

 

"Yep" Was yep the right thing to say or did I make this weird? Nah it's fine....

 

Awkward silence great, greaaaaaat, but what would be super great is if he would just ring me up already but it looks like the machine is having problems which is... just... super. 

 

"Hey Hunk are you on break yet?" GREAT ANOTHER CLASSMATE! I happily cheered in my head for this gracious reunion outside of class with not one but two classmates! And one of them is the self-proclaim rival of what exactly I don't know.... I mean one time Keith tried out for the swim team back in like middle school almost got on the team but decided it wasn't for him so Lance got put on instead. 

 

So you would think their rivalry would stop there but nope for some reason that neither I nor Keith understand Lance just keeps pushing for something that's not there to begin with.

 

I mean is it really a rivalry if the other person has zero interest?  

 

"What's Keith's girlfriend doing here?" G-girlfriend!? He thinks Keith and I are ewwww god no! 

 

"Whoa hold it! I'm not Keith's girlfriend!" Lance taken back a little before replying back.

 

"Uh okay...it's just that you guys are always together and you were even there to cheer him on in tryouts back in middle school so I just kinda assumed" 

 

"You and Hunk hang out all the time and you two aren't dating....unless you are..?" They quickly jumped in replying back that they weren't.

 

"What no we're not!" I raised my hands as I backed off though I really wasn't up on it in the fast place I just didn't want to assume like a certain someone (we all know who I'm talking about).

 

"Okay...." I turned back to Hunk, "is the register working now?" 

 

  
"Huh? Who right yeah I got it working" I paid for the glasses and left as fast as I could as not to get dragged into a conversation. 

 

Keith and I went back to his place and got to fixing up those glasses and voila a perfect look-alike, damn I'm good and now no one will know the wiser. 

 

"Are we good now?" 

 

"Wha, Keith yes you act like this was a pain?" 

 

"It kinda was though" I personally feel attacked right now and unappreciated. 

 

"Well you didn't have to go through the trouble of human contact and fixing these things up like your old ones so you don't know true **pain** " I was in that store longer than I would have liked. 

 

....."Are your wrist okay?" I asked after seeing him rub them for like the sixth time today and it's kinda worrying cause he has this pained look but he fights it so I won't notice unfortunately for him I did.

 

"Yeah their fine, don't worry" Don't worry? Why do people say that? Like do they honestly think that the person they say it to will be like "oh sure if you say so, I mean you don't look fine but you said don't worry so it be cool" like what the heck! No!

 

If that person cares about you a stupid don't worry isn't going to make them magically stop worrying ESPECIALLY IF YOU SHOW NOTHING BUT THINGS FOR THEM TO WORRY ABOUT! Case and point; you constantly rubbing your wrist like your in pain and that's where it's originating from.

 

I bite my lip as I could feel myself just fuming and working up all the stuff I want to say but I just don't know how but as my crap ass luck would have it my MOM CALLED! And you are required by child law to answer any and all calls from your Mother less you face her wrath when you get home.

 

I sighed as I bought the phone to my ear and answered the stupid call. "Yes Mom?" Dang it she wants me home looks like I have to lecture Keith later.

 

"I gotta go..." He nodded seeming totally fine that I was going home and I'm not sure if this should have but it kind of bothered me (stupid right?), why should it bother me? I mean like this isn't the first time I went home cause ya know I live there obviously I would have to go back eventually.

 

But I...actually I really don't know what I wanted him to do so how can I expect him to do it? Doesn't matter, I grabbed my bag and Kevin's home and left. 

 

While Keith did whatever, when I got home Mom had dinner ready and told me to go wash up, like the good dau wait no like the great daughter that I am I went to do just as I was told before eating the dinner my Mother so lovingly slaved over a hot stove to make.

 

But right after I was finished I went searching up everything I could about spiders some more and tried even  **harder** to find Kevin but to no such luck....

 

I was getting pretty desperate so I went on a very trustworthy nerd blog I followed because why the heck not nerds are smart and I was hoping to perhaps absorb some of that nerdy-smarty intelliagence (And I totally didn't follow it because the dude's profile pic is like the cutest looking spider I've EVER SEEN!) and after that weird ass sentence I just made I'm sure you can see that I really need it.

 

(ThatWeirdGirlInTheBackground122): Hey sorry to bother you but um how well would you say you know spiders? Like on a scale of 1-10? 10 obviously being the highest and the most anyone can know about Spiders?

(TheManWithABlogAboutSpiders): Uh....a 9...maybe? I feel like there's always something to learn so I am going with a 9...

 

(ThatWeirdGirlInTheBackground122):.....yeah that's good

 

(ThatWeirdGirlInTheBackground122): So listen I have a question and it would be greaaaaat if you can answer it oh and thanks for actually replying back on your pm really awesome of you to do so *Thumbs up emoji*

 

(TheManWithABlogAboutSpiders): No problem, so what's your question?

 

 

**____________________**

**Don't Forget to Heart, Comment and Follow if you haven't already. I would love to hear your thoughts on all of my stories.**

**99% sure Keith was so out of character**

**And I regret not showing more Lance and Hunk and having better moments with them but I WILL TRY TO FIX THAT IN PART 2!**

 


	7. Genma x Shy Reader Requested

**This was requested by[Kimi](https://www.quotev.com/TNAGirl) I hope she, as well as the rest of you, enjoy this one-shot**

**___________________**

I came to the leaf village Konoha to teach a yoga class for a few weeks nothing permanent but during my stay here I am told that I will have a guard issued to protect me in case any troubles should arise, I hate to think that there is anyone who would wish to do me harm. 

 

Just why would they? All I do is teach yoga is that anything worth hurting someone over? I certainly don't think so but my employer wants to be on the safe side and I'm not completely oppose to the idea of having one maybe whoever they assign to me will get along nicely with me so I'll have someone to talk to during my stay? 

 

Otherwise I fear most of my time will be quite lonely here and that saddens me, I'm not exactly good with people and I don't think I'll do so well approaching anyone for companionship so a bodyguard just might be the perfect cure for loneliness for me. 

 

I smiled happily to myself as I drift off in thought have having someone to talk to and go on walks with, it's the kind of human contact I desire but am much too shy and afraid to actually go out and get.

 

I had just arrived at the entrance and was greeted by a tall male with shoulder length brown hair wearing his ninja headband as a beanie, his brown eyes immediately locked onto my approaching figure before stepping forward to meet me halfway. 

 

I blushed from having him staring at me it was just a little too much for me so I avoided eye contact to ease the discomfort I was feeling.

 

"I'm Genma and I'll be watching over you during your stay" He greeted causally, I tried to return it just as causal but I don't think I succeed as it came out as a stuttering mess. 

 

"Frog stuck in your throat?" My face heated up as I stumbled out a response. 

 

"N-no" He chuckled as he shook his head.

 

"Calm down it was a joke, anyway let's get on with the tour even though I'm pretty much going to be by your side 24/7 I still think it's important you know your way around so let's go" He gestured his head towards the village and I started moving, walking side by side with him. 

 

He showed me all the places I could go and they looked like really nice spots to hangout, I would really like to come back to some of them later with him and some other friends that I might hopefully make. 

 

The very thought of that feels me with joy knowing that I already know of some lovely places to take any future friends to, of course though the first place he showed me was my new work building, it was just right for yoga instructing.

 

The feel, the space and the vibes I was getting was perfect, I couldn't think of a better room for work. I could feel a small shy smile grow on my face as I took in my new work environment.

 

"Well looks like you like your new workplace" I jumped slightly startled having forgotten he was here, I felt the need to explain just why I was smiling.

 

"I-it is a very nice place, I get a more warmer feeling here than in my old yoga studio" When I saw him raise a brow I freaked a little not sure if that was a good sign or not and just ended up rumbling more.

"Notthatmyoldworkplacewasn'taniceplaceoranythingitjustfeltlikesomethingwasmissingbu-butnotinabadwayoranything..." I exhaled a little before cutting my eyes away.

 

"I-I think I'll just shut up" Even though my head was tilted down towards the floor I could still see a smile on his lips and it made my heart pound.

 

"Well now it's time to show you where you'll be staying"  By the time we got there it had gotten much later in the day, I stood by the door trying to think of what to say but before I could he said his farewells and left.

 

"Well now it's time to show you where you'll be staying"  By the time we got there it had gotten much later in the day, I stood by the door trying to think of what to say but before I could he said his farewells and left.

 

 

When I finally thought of what I wanted to say which should have been obvious it was too late he had already vanish from sight so I went inside my new home, though it looked nice it was kinda bare in a way, I was going to have to decorate it later when I get the time but for now I'm just going to head off to bed since that's all I can really do right now and I need to get up early for work.

 

~~~

I got up early so that I could get in a few yoga poses before heading off to teach because this always helps me get the right mind state to instruct without panicking about all the eyes on me.

 

Once I was in my desired state I went on to go and teach, Genma was at the bottom of my stairs to waiting for me, I was a little silly with my question as to why was he outside of my house which lead him to reply back with he's my bodyguard.

 

"Did you forget that already?" I looked away hiding my face as to not give away just how embarrassed I was feeling. 

 

"R-right" 

 

"Ready to go?" With a nod we went off to my Yoga studio(1), it was a pretty silent trip there but with every step I was driving myself crazy trying to think of something to talk about but to no such luck. 

 

Everything I thought of sounded stupid and would only make me look silly so instead I tried praying that he would but he seemed just fine with the silence. (Little did she know he thought she was the one that preferred it so he kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed the walk with ya)

 

We eventually arrived and my class was filled with mostly females that were waiting for my arrival. I greeted them with a smile and a calm voice.

 

I showed them the poses they needed to do and walked around to to help the ones that weren't quite getting it, there was this one long blonde haired girl that was doing better than the rest so much so that it caught my attention.

 

When class was over she along with a few others came over to talk to me, they knew of me and some of even read my book. Hearing that someone went through the trouble to read my book made me blush.

 

I really underestimated how famous I am or that I even was, I mean yes I have gotten a few folks from my old village telling me just how much they love my class and some other villagers would come to take a few of my classes but I didn't think I went this far out. (most of them were relatively close)

 

And the only reason I wrote a book was someone asked me too and told me it would help others get into yoga even more so I did, it took a long time to finish but I thought it was worth it in the end.

 

"I-I'm glad it was of help"  I said feeling happy that my book did what I intended for it to do, the blonde whose name I learned was Ino asked me if I would be staying in Konoha long? And just when did I plan on leaving?

 

"Uh, I don't know, my boss thinks a week per village but I'm not sure how long I should stay" This is all still kind of new to me especially the traveling part.

 

"A week? Well I hope it's longer, I would love to have more lessons!" Ino clasped her hands together as she cheerfully voiced her desire for my stay to be longer than the week and I was kinda wished the same.

 

It's only really been a day but I was loving the leaf village so far, I didn't think I'd really be all that comfortable outside of my village but I was wrong the leaf was just perfect.

 

"I hope so too" I said truthfully, they only asked a few more things before leaving and saying that they look forward to my next class. 

 

"Well they same hook on your yoga instruction" Genma walked over to me from the chair he was sitting on during my yoga instructing,"and so am I consider me your new favorite admirer" He joked but it made me blush nonetheless.

 

"I'm joking no need to get all blushy and go silent on me" He poked my cheeks only making me blush harder, "Whoa now you're a tomato" 

 

I pushed away trying to cover my face, I could hear him chuckle and it made me feel silly for blushing so much. "You don't need to hide you're face, it's cute" Saying that wasn't making it better.

 

I don't know how long it took for my blush to go away but when it did I finally felt okay with going outside and getting something to eat. 

 

He took me to a place he enjoyed and we both sat down to eat, he ordered pumpkin broth and I ordered the chicken soup which I enjoyed quite a lot.

 

But when I looked over at him eating his pumpkin broth and I got curious as to how it might taste, he seemed to really like it so it must be good right?

 

He must have caught me eyeing it cause he then smirked and turned to face me. "Want some?" He held out his spoon, I looked from him to the spoon.

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Wouldn't be offering it if I wasn't" I looked at it for a few more seconds before leaning over.

 

"It's good" I am definitely ordering this next time.

 

"I know, that's why I ordered it" He smirked and I shook my head getting pretty use to his way of joking already.

 

After we finished eating we decided to take a walk for a bit before going home, I liked how I never feel the need to say something and that the silence between us was rather comfortable unlike people I would try to hangout with in the past. 

 

Genma seemed to put me at ease and whenever he did break the silence it was to say something that I found quite amusing and a joy to listen to. 

 

It made me wish this night would never end, that we could continue on like this as is but sadly the night did come to an end and I had to go home to get proper rest for tomorrow's class.

 

But I found it hard to sleep because I just wanted it to be morning already so I could spend more time with Genma, everytime I thought about him I got this funny feeling in my chest and my cheeks will feel all warm as if I were...blushing!

 

Did I like Genma more than I originally thought? If I do then what do I do about it? I didn't even know about making friends so just how was I going to go about a romantic relationship? 

 

I--I guess I'll sleep on it and hope that the answers will come to me in the morning...yeah that sounds about right. Only when morning came I didn't get any answers like I wanted.

 

I slumped down my wall as I groaned pulling my knees to my chest as I huffed, now what was I going to do? I looked to my clock to see the time... I still have time to meditate...maybe that might offer some answers?

 

That was about six days ago and in case you were wondering no the answers did not come to me in my sleep no matter what I did I couldn't figure out how to properly convey my feelings without looking like a fool.

 

And to top it off today was my last day here come tomorrow I was supposed to leave and head off to another village....but I don't want to.. I want to stay here with Genma but what can I do?

 

I took another sip from my drink only to spit it out when Genma apparently appeared out of nowhere at the bar I was sitting at.

"How about you just ask me out?"  I turned to see him sitting next to me with a glass of..something actually there were a couple of glasses suggesting he's been here for a while.... that can't be right.

 

"Gen-Genma...what-how long have you been sitting there!?" He looked at me confused.

 

"I've been here the whole time...in fact I suggested we come here in the first place as a sort of farewell party but after a few drinks (two, two drinks) you started talking about how you've been trying to ask me out for a while now" Huh... I don't remember any of that....

 

"Ah oh" My face heated up as I slammed my head down into my arms to shield my face and hopefully devore myself it's abyss because I can not stand the emotions I'm feeling right now, it's all too much.

 

"You don't need to feel embarrassed.... I kinda thought I made it clear I felt the same when I said you could ask me out...." I peaked out to see that he was now blushing but not as badly as me.

 

"Well....w-would you like to go out with me?" He nodded.

 

"Yeah why not?" The joy I was feeling when he accepted didn't last long as soon as I remembered I had to leave tomorrow so now I was mopping about that.

 

"If you don't wanna go then don't.. you can still do your yoga stuff here and I'm sure the girls are going to like that you are sticking around to teach more of your yoga..things" 

 

"Really!? I can do that?"  It's weird with the amount of bouncing back and forth between emotions like this going from sad to embarrassed to happy to sad back to happy (fingers crossed I stay on happy).

 

"You're a grown woman you can make your own choices... though I hope you staying is one of the choices you'll make" I threw my arms up as I declared that I was staying but when I saw the attention it got me I regretted it shortly after.

 

"I would say let's drink to celebrate it but I think you had enough" He put my cup down before paying the bill, and now as a couple we took another walk around the village.

 

The night air was a little weird feeling thanks to my slightly drunk state but I tried to ignore it and just enjoy this moment we were having.

 

Holding hands walking under the streetlights it was perfect and I knew that so would the rest of the nights to come would be too.

 

And I looked forward to each and everyone.

_________________

**1: they call it that right?**

**I've never done a shy character before....at least I do not recall ever doing one before but I hope to improve on how I write one cause I don't think I did a good job with this one.**

**Don't Forget to Heart, Comment and Follow if you haven't already. I would love to hear your thoughts on all of my stories.**


	8. The Boy In The Woods (Alois x Reader AU)

**Fandom: Black Butler**

**Character: Alois (Okay I just now started thinking about this but do I really need to put character? I mean they are in the Title so should I really do that?.. I might switch up how I do it)**

**Setting** **: AU**

**Requested?: No**

__

 

I was out in the woods camping by myself (horror movie cliché I know) to take pictures of the wildlife out here, nothing special though just a few pics here and there of whatever I happen to come across.

 

 

Just because I didn't know how else to spend my days after the place I worked at shut down, I know that I should probably be out looking for a new place of work but I really felt like I could use a few days away from everyone.

 

 

And I was right, I definitely needed this, the fresh air, the peace and quiet, plenty of things to take pictures of. This was perfect, it's a shame that I'm leaving tomorrow morning.

 

 

I really would like to stay longer but it would probably be best for me to start job hunting soon, I've had my fun and got what I wanted out of this trip so I guess no need to prolong it though I really wanted to, living out here wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

Kinda off the grid lifestyle...

 

But then again I enjoy internet and other things I get from living in society too much to actually go through with it so maybe it wouldn't exactly be the little slice of heaven that I think it will be.

 

 

Yes, I enjoy it **now** but that's only because I know that I'll be going back to society where all the things I enjoy are, like all you can eat buffets, the internet, game stores, etc.

 

 

So that's where I'll be calling home till all those things cease to exist (but hopefully that won't happen), I snapped away at a few more animals I saw when I heard a scream.

 

 

Startled I jumped, not really expecting to be hearing such a painful sounding cry like the one I am currently hearing at the moment.

 

 

"Father no, please take me back! I'm sorry!" I heard the voice of a young male pleading to what I assume to be their Father (I know good deduction right? I'd make a great detective someday).

 

 

This might not make me look good admitting but I stood there for a few minutes debating on rather or not I should go and investigate cause whatever is going on over there could be some serious shit and I want to be sure I want to get involved.

 

 

This could be some textbook horror movie shit going on right now and if I go over there I could be possibly risking my life but on the other hand, there is a person, a young person (age unknown but I was definitely older) in need of help or so it would sound.

 

 

Eventually the better part of me won and I went in the direction of the boy's cries, hoping to god that I am not running into my demise and that I could actually help this person (cause if I am actually able to help them risking possible death I guess makes it worth it in the end..).

 

 

It wasn't too long before the cries lead me to a clearing and in the center was the boy, he was moving frantically like he was fighting something off, screaming for whatever it was to get back while crying out for his Father.

 

 

His back facing me and it wasn't a pretty sight, the poor boy had these huge ass gushes on his back; these big ass slashes that went straight down fifteen to maybe eighteen inches long.

 

 

I picked up my speed not being as quiet and careful as I originally was when coming over here before seeing those horrible wounds upon the boy's backside, once I was right behind him I tried to examine how bad was the wound but that was hard with how he was moving.

 

 

From the looks of it, he had to be fifteen maybe a little younger or older, he had a thin lean frame, didn't appear to be unhealthily thin so that's good, whoever his Father was he at least kept the boy well fed.

 

 

My sudden appearance started him causing him to move back as much as he could before the pain in his back caused him to stop and cry out again clutching at his back.

 

 

"It's okay, I'm here to help" I said in hopes to calm him down and gain his trust so I could help him, because he moved and turned his back away from me I had to walk around to his backside to continue examining the wound and see just how bad it was and what I could do to help.

 

 

'Oh god' I quickly covered my mouth to stifle the gasp as not to cause him any further worry and such, 'this is bad' this poor boy, his back doesn't look too good, just who would do this kind of thing to their own child? What a fucking monster!

 

 

As I thought this; thunder all of a sudden sounded off in the sky which was weird since the weather didn't indicate thunder (tho I'm no expert so whatta I know?) but I didn't want to be too focused on that right now. a little thunder wasn't important to me what was, was getting this boy some freaking professional help.

 

 

Cause as is I can't do shit to help him other than take him to a hospital, for I guess the first time since running up to him, I looked at his face, seeing his icy blue eyes staring right at me.

 

 

They were puffy and a little bloodshot from the crying, and filled with fear as he looked on at me, probably wondering if I was to be trusted (he let me examine his wound from behind so that must mean he trusted me that much right?).

 

 

Even though his eyes were still so fear filled and puffy they were still rather beautiful looking, you could tell that when the puffiness goes away along with the bloodshot look those eyes were killer.

 

 

"Can you walk? I need to get you to my car and get you some help" He remains silent and didn't give me any sort of response whatsoever just panting and sniffling so I was at a lost on what to do now?

 

 

What if he can't? Do I carry him? Can I carry him? He doesn't look that heavy so he should be easy enough to carry, downside is I parked pretty far so I am hoping to GOD that he actually will be quite easy to carry.

 

 

"I'm going to carry you so please do not freak out okay?" I stated my intentions in advance as not to spook him, and like my previous attempt at talking with him, I received no response yet again.

 

 

Just him laying on the ground looking at me shaking and quivering from crying, I guess from the pain that the wounds on his back were giving him, being as careful as I could I picked him up into my arms.

 

 

I was right he was light enough for me to carry though like I mentioned before I was parked quite a ways away so the real problem is can I carry him that far for that long? I hoped so.

 

 

twenty maybe thirty minutes passed and I still had probably twenty more to go? I don't know but my arms were screaming for me to just drop him or something but I wouldn't, I couldn't, I had to get him to a hospital and fast.

 

 

Or he might not make it, I'm not sure if that's true or not but I'm not risking it, no matter how much my body may plead otherwise, I was going to get him help and he was going to be okay (physically speaking that is, mentally I'm sure there will be some serious issues a therapist is going to need to work on).

 

 

My eyes glanced down to check on how he was doing and I think he passed out, was that a good thing? I hope it was, I really don't want to be carrying a dead body anywhere.

 

 

Finally after walking for so goddamn long I made it to my car, any longer and I wouldn't have made it, I placed him in the backseat as fast as I could before moving to my driver's seat, starting the damn thing up before driving off, leaving behind my camping gear with the mental promise to return for it later.

 

 

I drove as fast and as safely I as could without breaking any laws but with each passing second, I wanted to say screw it and just drive like a madman but didn't cause of how dangerous that will be for everyone inside and outside of this car.

 

 

The boy's back was already pretty messed up he did not need to be in a car accident as well, every now and then I'd look in the backseat checking on how he was doing, still asleep but he would stair here and there.

 

 

Each time I looked at him I'd keep thinking what kind of person would do this to their child? How can you justify this? You can't, you just can't no matter what you say there is nothing in the world I think is proper cause to do this to someone.

 

I didn't get to think about how monstrous the boy's father was for long due to a stroke of lighting appearing right in front of me causing me to swerve.

 

Losing control of the car, my heart went racing as everything became blurry before all of a sudden I felt I was thrust forward, colliding into something cushy. 

  
That was all I remember before blacking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two won't be coming out for quite some time so sorry in advance.


	9. You Promised: Jack Frost x Reader

**Fandom: Rise Of The Guardians**

**Character: Jack Frost**

**Setting: AU sort of**

**Requested?: No**

**_______________**

_"Come on you almost got me" I kept jumping trying to tag my Friend who only kept flying higher every time I came just the tiniest bit close to actually touching him._

 

_"This isn't fair!" I stopped crossing my arms pouting, "you can fly, I can't how am I supposed to tag you if you can go up to the sky while I'm stuck to the ground?" He shrugged smirking as he bought up an excuse._

 

_"There's nothing in the rules saying I can't"_

 

_"Well there is now so no flying" He rolled his eyes as he let his bare feet touch the snowy ground, I remember when I first saw him walking around like that, I was confused as to why wasn't he affected by the cold?_

 

_It wasn't till later that I learned that he wasn't bothered by the snow was because he was practically the spirit of it, his name was Jack Frost._

 

_The one that the songs and stories were based on and he was my most precious friend, how cool was that? Really cool too cool for words even._

 

_Though he has his flaws, not playing fair was the biggest one surely but at least he was still fun to be around despite that so I overlook his cheating._

 

_"If you say so but it still won't do you any good" Jack taunted sticking his tongue out._

 

_"We'll see"  I retorted before resuming our game._

 

_It went on for a few more minutes ending with me finally tagging him after a few failures here and there though if I'm being honest... I was only able to technically tag him when I threw a snowball and claimed that it counts because we never said it had to be our hands._

 

_"You just assumed that when I asked to tag, that I meant the normally played version of it and not a more interesting and fun take" I was making it up and most definitely was cheating but Jack accepted it._

 

_"Alright you got me but next game no snowballs," I think I overlook his cheating in games because I do it too, haven't really thought about till now but I guess that's what makes it fun._

 

_Seeing what the other will come up with to secure a win though I suspect eventually we'd run out of ways sooner or later and end up actually having to play the games as they were meant to be played._

 

_"(Y/n) come inside, that's enough playing out in the snow" My Mother called from the porch, I called back telling her that I was coming._

 

_Jack following in suit, flying in right by my Mother without her being the tiniest bit aware... except for maybe the slight chill she got as he passed._

 

_No matter where Jack went there was always a slight chill in the air with him because of that I have to wear extra clothing and such since I'm around him so much and it can become a bit of a bother if you are with him as long as I._

 

_"It's been snowing longer than usual," My Dad said to my Mom as I went into the fridge grabbing a snack for not just me but Jack as well but I had to kept Jack's from sight._

 

_In my house, you are only allowed to take a certain amount as not to ruin dinner._

 

_"I've noticed" My Mom looked out the window sighing, "I hope it stops soon, I don't know how much we can take before it becomes a problem"_

 

_I hurried off not really caring to hear more than what I've heard so far, taking my snacks up to my room and chatted away with Jack until it was time for dinner._

 

_He would every now and then take what he liked from my plate but never too much as to leave me starving, I was fine with sharing my dinner but I would get scared of Mom or Dad spotting a flying shrimp or pasta coming off my plate._

 

_But they were too absorbed in their conversation with one another that they wouldn't notice if I was here or not which was put to the test when I did finish and I left the dinner table._

 

_Cleaning my plate and going about my business with Jack back to my room, he flew in with his arms in the air stretching._

 

_"While tonight's dinner was good but doesn't come close to last Tuesday's dinner, man that one was the best unlike yesterday's which was mostly veggies, blah"  Jack made sounds of disgust upon remembering yesterday's meal._

 

_"Why do you care that yesterday was mostly veggies? You didn't even eat any of it so why should it matter?" I asked curiously, he acts as if he ate it with me when he didn't, I'm the one that suffered through eating every veggie on my plate._

 

_While he floated in the background cheering me on and commanding my bravery, he bobbed his head with a slight shrug._

 

_"True but it was such an emotional and bonding experience that it felt as if I was eating every piece with you" I stared at Jack blankly no emotion on my face whatsoever as I took in the excuse he made trying ever so hard to figure out how any of that made sense or counted in any way._

 

_As "bonding" and "Emotional" experience? Though I gave up on trying to piece it together (honestly I barely put any effort into it in the first place)._

 

_"Of *yawns* cour-" I stopped not feeling any strength to finish my sentence as I felt really really tired and sleepy all of a sudden without warning._

 

_My vision becoming dark as I swayed left and right before feeling myself fall to my left where my bookshelf should be but I didn't feel myself crash into it but instead felt Jack's icy touch._

 

_"(Y/n)!" And that was the last thing I heard before drifting off to a nice slumber, I had the best dreams that night so it made up for the sudden sleep wave I felt._

 

_When I woke Jack was there to greet me good morning as usual before we started off our day as we always do, I got dressed and ready to go play outside._

 

_But as we played I couldn't help but feel that he wasn't as into, as usual, I was able to beat him far too easily, he didn't give me any opportunities to outsmart him or coming up with loopholes to win nor did he do any of that._

_And I GAVE HIM PLENTY which is not something I do if you want to outsmart me than you need to figure out how on your own but because he was acting strange and playing fair for once I tried to bait him to his normal self._

 

_Though it didn't work till finally I stopped and asked him what was wrong?_

 

_He sighed before floating down closer to the ground and looked at me, "This is going to be hard to say and I wasn't hoping I wouldn't have to til later but...."_

 

_"I...I have to go soon (Y/n)" I open my mouth to protest but Jack beat me to speaking (more like cut me off actually)._

 

_"I'll be back I promise! It's just.... the problem about me leaving is that I don't know **when I'll be back** " What little relief he gave me with the promise of coming back washed away when he mentioned that he didn't know when he'd come back._

 

_"Then don't go, that way you won't have to worry about when you'll be back cause you'll already be here," I said using what I thought passed as a very logical choice but it really wasn't._

 

_"I can't... if it were really that easy then I wouldn't be even telling you this, we'd instead be up to our usual routine of outsmarting one another and finding every loophole to a game we could until there was no more left_ "  _Jack sighed._

 

_"But I'm not instead I'm telling you come night I'm going to have to leave and I don't know when I'll be back and before I go I need you to make a promise one you must never break" I looked at him with more focus awaiting to hear this promise._

 

_Ready to do it no matter what it was._

 

_"The thing about spirits is that they can only be seen if you believe in them and not many do and with how long I'll be gone humans tend to forget... so I wan- I need you to promise that no matter how long it may be that you **won't** forget me.. not even for a second" Jack eyes shifted from sad and pain filled gaze to a more serious one but you can still see the sadness and the fear mixed in._

 

_"I promise" I held back my tears, "I **promise** that I won't, Jack you are my best and only friend I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to"  Jack looked relieved hearing this as he should, I meant every word and I will hold true to my promise._

 

_"Good" Jack put on a smile, one that was a bit sad but also happy as well, "now let's go make the most of this day" I nodded taking off my mittens to hold his hand with my now bare one._

 

_Which isn't something I normally do when it comes to him due to how cold his always feels making it uncomfortable to touch let alone hold but it would be a long time before I'd see him again and I wanted to make it count until we see one another once again._

 

_~~~~~~~_

Ten years had passed since (Y/n) had made me that promise, ten years since I had last seen her, I didn't want to have been away for so long but I had to keep the darkness at bay.

 

The others couldn't do it without me, at first I didn't believe North when he and Sandy showed but when I got there and saw how bad it had gotten how bad Pitch had made it.

 

I could see that they weren't saying that because they didn't approve of my friendship with the human child but that wasn't the case.

 

And I don't know how to feel about it if it had been then I wouldn't have been away so long but if it were then I would have left for no reason. 

 

But I shouldn't be worrying myself about it instead I should just be focused on seeing (Y/n) after all this time. 

 

I flew faster so I'd get there sooner but I stopped when I spotted a very familiar looking girl walking down the sidewalk by herself carrying some books.

 

I squinted my eyes a little trying to get a better look and my eyes widening as my heart leaped with joy as I came to recognize the girl as (Y/n). 

 

Her hair was shorter than when I last saw her and she was definitely taller and much older but it was still her, I could tell by her eyes. 

 

The way they shined with hidden mischief that if not looking carefully enough you'd miss it but I've seen her enough to spot it a mile away. 

 

I lowered myself to the ground, smiling as I called out her name, "(Y/n)"  She turned away looking confused before a smile slowly crept upon her face. 

 

"I've mis-" 

 

"Peter" Not a second later after saying that name a boy around her age walked through me and joined her by her side smiling.

 

"You forgot your book" The brown haired boy handing her a book, (Y/n) eyes glanced down to it before taking it in her hands thanking him. 

 

 

They continued walking on together leaving me behind to watch their backs as they got further and further away

 

Wha...What happened? She-she didn't hear..me? She...didn't see me...

 

She's forgotten me?..b-but...

 

I fell to my knees feeling a wave of sorrow wash over me among other dark and negative feelings, feelings that a spirit shouldn't be feeling. 

 

But I didn't bother worrying about that all I could think about was how she forgot about me, over and over the words repeated, nagging at me as tears started to swell up in my eyes.

 

 

_"You promised"_


End file.
